


let me inside, i will eat you alive

by mcmotzkin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It's Not Cannibalism if You're Not Human, Sweet child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmotzkin/pseuds/mcmotzkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a <b>short</b> bit of background for Malia</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me inside, i will eat you alive

Malia says “I killed my parents”- and it’s not false belief borne out of trauma, it’s not imagined memories woven from guilt, it’s the truth, so she says it.  
  
What she doesn’t mention is how she gorged on their bodies until bigger predators chased her away, until her paws were raw, to an abandoned building where she hibernated for a whole season. She doesn’t say how she emerged- grown, confused and very much human.

 

[ The first few hours were a fog of tears, sharp bouts of hunger and panic attacks, because what she’ll never tell is that - it felt glorious. It ran through her in the heat of her blood and the moist of her mouth and the stretch of her muscles, she was born for this, she was complete.

 

At nine years old Malia knew that humans killing humans is not right, that human children are weak and cannot survive without help, and that she had killed her humans. With these simple facts, she turns into a small thing with dry paws and let her already adult animal take care of it. Until she was forcefully turned back. ]

 

Malia says “I killed my parents” with harshness for their meddling, their judgement, their stares. She says it with sadness for the life they clearly will not let her get back to. The children around her interpret her tone differently, of course; human-shaped things are supposed to be regretful over murder, she knows this. They believe her because the wild coyote-girl clearly only ever tells the truth, _geez Malia, you don’t say that_. Funny how humans think they invented deception.  
  
And anyway, her human-shape is soft and weak, with no-one to take care of it _again_. She opens her eyes wider and says, “I am looking for my father”.

  
  
This was how wolves got domesticated. But not before they tore out a couple of throats.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: i know nothing about the canon because i don't care


End file.
